Earthly Pleasures
by cryptickate
Summary: This takes place sometime during Torment. Inspired by someone (Miles? Shelby?) saying that people wonder if Luce and Daniel "do it in the clouds". Lol. Daniel/Luce. PWOP.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes:_

_All characters in the Fallen series belong to Lauren Kate._

_I apologize for taking forever to finish this fic! I really thought I'd be able to finish sooner! I actually finished it a while ago but didn't get a chance to read it over and make sure everything is ok until today. Whew._

_By the way, I wrote another Daniel/Luce fic, but it will also be rated M for sexiness. Lol. The theme is kind of weird, though. But I have a thing for forbidden love stories, so please only read if you are interested in that kind of stuff (incest-ish). Haha._

* * *

**Earthly Pleasures**

Luce was startled awake by someone insistently tapping her shoulder. She was disoriented and it was dark, so she couldn't tell who it was at first. But then her eyes focused and she gasped.

"Daniel!" She said, right before he covered her mouth, pointing to the top bunk. Shelby was actually in bed and sleeping, for a change. She was snoring a little.

Luce was shocked to see him in her room in the middle of the night, but she couldn't help being happy to see him. They had a big fight again recently and she had not seen him for a whole week. He was wearing a black t-shirt with some faded text on it that was hard to read and a pair of equally faded blue jeans. She checked the time on her phone and it was 5:29 AM. No wonder there was just enough light for them to see each other.

He moved his hand away from her mouth and started whispering. "I'm sorry for sneaking in like this, but I missed you so much. And I'm really sorry about our fight last time. I shouldn't have said those things..." He nervously glanced up at Shelby's bed before scooting closer to Luce on the bed.

"Daniel, let's not talk about it. I'm not mad anymore. Let's just try to make the most of the time we have together." Luce smiled and lifted one end of her blanket, gesturing for Daniel to get under it with her. He immediately slid in beside her quietly, smiling and mouthing the word "Okay."

Daniel held her in his arms, as they lay on their sides, cuddling. Luce realized this is kind of the first time they have ever cuddled and it made her body feel all tingly and warm. But then she noticed something strange and turned around to face him.

"What's wrong?" Daniel asked.

"You smell like...have you been drinking?" Luce said.

"Oh...about that." He laughed and casually ruffled his soft blonde hair. "A momentary lapse of judgement. I needed something to distract myself from thinking about you, so I went to this random party that some of your fellow students were hosting. I didn't realize the cranberry juice had vodka in it until I already drank too much. But don't worry, I'm not that drunk. Angels don't easily get drunk."

"Good. I was worried the only reason you came to see me was because you were drunk and needed a place to crash." Luce said, playfully slapping his arm.

Daniel laughed and shook his head. He wrapped his arms around her again.

"But I'm glad I accidentally got slightly drunk. I haven't drank in a long time. It's very relaxing, freeing." His eyes turned an intense shade of violet as he continued. "It makes me want to be reckless and make more bad decisions with you. Do things that we've never done before..." In case she did not understand his hints, he slipped his hand inside her white tanktop and caressed her back, his hand straying too close to the waistband of her blue plaid pajama pants.

"Daniel!" Luce was blushing hard. She couldn't believe what he was suggesting. What he said made something stir inside her and soon her heart was beating fast and her whole body was very hot. She was sure she wanted to "do it" with him, but she couldn't help worrying about what could go wrong. "Can we really do it? Is it safe? For me, I mean..."

Daniel frowned. "Luce, how many times have we kissed and made out since we met at Sword & Cross? Think about it. A lot. And are you still here? Yes. This is just going beyond that a little. I don't think it matters...not in this lifetime. And we should take advantage of it. Do you know how long I've wanted to consummate our relationship? I've literally waited seven thousand years." Daniel held her hands and looked at her intently. He had a frustrated but cute expression on his face.

"You make some very good points." Luce laughed but then she looked uncomfortable. "But Daniel...what if our first time isn't that great? Our first time should be perfect. And look where we are." Luce pointed up. "I can't do it with Shelby right there!"

"Shhh." He gently placed two fingers on her lips. "You're freaking out. You're thinking too much. Tonight we're not going to think about anything except how much we love each other." He twirled some of her blonde hair between his fingers and smiled at her. Luce tried to calm down and smile back.

He reached into the air with his hand and concentrated on the empty spot. Suddenly a faint orb of violet light appeared and when it disappeared, a fluffy white peony dropped into his hand. Luce gasped. He held it carefully by the small stem and placed it in her hands. She breathed in the sweet scent, mesmerized by the soft and immaculate flower.

"I promise it will be magical and unforgettable." He said, smiling. "And didn't you say that Shelby literally slept through an earthquake one time? I think we're safe." Daniel held her hands and their eyes locked.

"Oh my God, we're going to...make love. Finally..." She said. Luce felt a rush of fiery passion spreading through her body. It was what she always felt before they kissed, but this time it was magnified a thousand times.

"Please don't mention God, Luce." Daniel laughed. But then his face turned serious. "Yes, I can finally show you how much I love you, how much I've _wanted _you all this time." He stroked her inner thigh for emphasis, creating a small trail of exquisite heat. "And don't worry, it's my first time, too. Just do whatever feels right."

Luce nodded and Daniel smiled at her in such a sweet way that made her less nervous. He gently rubbed her shoulders and arms, which were tense, telling her to relax. And she did. Finally he leaned in to kiss her. Knowing what they were about to do, the kiss was intense and sensual as soon as their lips met. They couldn't get enough of each other. It was hard to breathe but Luce didn't care. Daniel's lips moved against hers hungrily, and his tongue was rubbing erotically against hers, just like their bodies were.

They kissed over and over, for the first time not holding back anything. Daniel and Luce's bodies were delightfully entangled. Their hands explored each others' bodies, freely touching each other where they never dared before. Lost in the pleasure, he instinctively started to grind his hip against hers as he held her tight and kissed and licked her neck. Luce closed her eyes and moaned loudly.

"Shhh!" Daniel sternly whispered as he covered her mouth with his hand. Somehow, he managed to remember that they were not alone and had to be quiet.

"Sorry!" Luce whispered, a sheepish smile on her face. She slowly pulled his hand away and started kissing and sucking one his fingers.

Daniel shuddered and his eyes turned a deep shade of violet. He wordlessly pulled his hand away from her and started removing his clothes. He pulled off his T-shirt first, revealing his lean, muscular chest. Luce held her breath as she gazed at her boyfriend's body. She suddenly felt dizzy. This gorgeous guy, who looked like a model who had just stepped out of a sexy clothing ad, was all hers tonight. Next, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, pulling down his pants and boxer shorts at the same time. He carelessly threw all his clothes somewhere on the floor.

Her lover didn't seem embarrassed at all and he had an unreadable expression on his face as he gave her some time to admire his heavenly body. She had never been so turned on before. It seemed like only seconds after she saw his naked body, she was helplessly pulled towards it. Luce kissed and licked his chest as she tentatively reached down and touched that part of his body that was achingly hard for her. Daniel gasped as she took it in her hand and pumped it steadily as her kisses got lower, to his tight abs. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly, letting Luce know she was doing it right. His sexy moans were so encouraging that she let the lust overcome her completely. Before she knew it, she was licking and sucking it. Daniel cursed under his breath and clutched her hair, making her even more horny, causing her to suck harder. It didn't last long, though. Only a few minutes of this and Daniel couldn't take it anymore.

"So naughty..." Daniel sexily whispered as he tugged at her hair and she reluctantly stopped. "But I need you naked _now_." He sat up and leaned over her as she laid still, glad that he would take over from here.

He kissed her hard once before he started undressing her. Daniel slowly pulled off her tanktop and then her pajama pants. He purposely let his hands linger on her body as he slid off her clothes. It was silly, but Luce felt a little self-conscious as she laid there in her simple white bra and panties as she felt his heated gaze travel up and down her body. But as if reading her mind, Daniel touched her cheek gently and smiled. She smiled back at him and nodded to show him she was fine. He reached behind to unhook her bra and started pulling the straps down. He couldn't help letting out a gasp as he saw her alluring, soft breasts. But he didn't stop. Daniel was breathing hard as he finally pulled down her underwear and tossed it to the side. Her heart was beating insanely fast as she curled up a bit, not used to being totally exposed to Daniel like this. She fought the urge to cover up her bathing suit areas as Daniel's eyes lit up at seeing her nude, nubile body. Helplessly, she turned to lay on her belly, but that only gave him a chance to admire her bottom, which he playfully spanked.

"Daniel!" She protested and flipped back over, exposing herself to him again. He laughed quietly, but then he looked at her intently and smiled.

"Oh, Lucinda... You're even more beautiful and perfect than I imagined." Daniel whispered.

"Daniel...I feel the same way about you." Luce said. He was perfect inside and out and she loved him so much. Daniel was the only person she would ever share her body with.

They looked at each other lovingly before Daniel gave her a deep kiss and started fondling her breasts. He kissed her cheek, nibbled at her ear, and then kissed his way down from her neck to her chest. Luce briefly looked down at Daniel eagerly kissing and squeezing her breasts. It felt so good, she thought she might be dreaming. But then he started to suck on her erect nipples and even teasingly bit them. There was barely any pain, but enough to know she wasn't dreaming. She closed her eyes, grasped the sheets and quietly moaned, feeling all tingly and wet in between her legs.

Maybe she was so wet that Daniel could smell her scent, because he let out a groan that sounded almost like a growl as he began kissing and licking below her chest, to her abs, and finally, he reached her softness. He held on to her thighs and immediately started to lick and suck her where she needed it the most. Luce moaned happily, weak with pleasure. She managed to glance down at him and realized he was looking up at her.

"Lucinda..." Daniel said, his eyes still locked with hers as he seductively licked her wetness.

"Daniel..." She breathed.

"You taste so good," He murmured, licking her deeper.

"Mmm..." She moaned and called out his name repeatedly. Daniel must have enjoyed hearing her call out his name, because he licked harder and reached up to caress and squeeze her breasts, too.

Daniel continued to pleasure her with his lips and tongue as she closed her eyes and felt that wonderful rush of orgasmic bliss overcome her body several times. He was amazing and she didn't want the sun to rise, she didn't want to stop. Luce wished they could stop time and make love over and over until they were finally too tired or completely satisfied, but that seemed almost impossible. No matter how many times they kissed or touched, they still wanted more. Their love and passion for each other was endless. But just as she felt close to going over the edge again, Daniel cursed. He paused for a moment and whispered to her.

"Luce, we have a problem. The more aroused I am, the greater the urge to let my wings out."

"Oh..."

"Also, another part of my body _needs_ to be inside you. _Now_. I can't wait any longer. And I'm afraid it'll be difficult to keep our voices down once we really start to...you know."

"Umm...okay. What should we do?"

* * *

I hope you like it so far! Please review/fav! I didn't think I'd write so much that there would need to be a Chapter 2, but I got carried away, so... Please enjoy Chapter 2, too. =)


	2. Chapter 2

Daniel thought for a moment and then looked at her with a mischievous smile. His violet eyes glowed brighter.

"I have an idea. Don't worry, I think I can keep us invisible for a short while. Just trust me." For just a few seconds, they were bathed in warm violet light that quickly faded away into nothing.

Daniel put one finger to his lips to remind her to be quiet as he pulled her away from the bed and towards the window. Luce realized what he wanted to do and shook her head and tried to pull him in the opposite direction, but he ignored her and opened the window quietly. He made her go out on the ledge first and then joined her, closing the window behind him. It was a foggy, chilly morning and Luce shivered and hugged herself. She couldn't believe they were both standing on the ledge, completely naked. Daniel sighed happily as he unfurled his wings and then picked her up. Luce wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She felt his hardness pressing against her stomach and almost moaned right then.

"Don't worry, no one can see us right now. No humans, no angels or demons. I can't keep it that way for long, but we should have enough time..." Daniel said.

"Okay..." Luce said nervously, still not sure that it was a good idea.

Daniel used his soft wings to caress her body, to help her relax. When Luce started to moan, he kissed her tenderly before stretching out his wings and flying at an incredible speed, straight up into the fog. She held on to him tightly, feeling frightened and exhilarated at the same time. Since both their bodies were still hot, Luce did not mind how cold the air rushing by was. In a few minutes, they were already high above Shoreline, the beach, and the sea. The grey misty fog surrounded them like a comforting blanket, but was not so dense that they could see nothing. She could still see the pale blue sky and the dark blue sea below, through the traslucent layer of mist.

They hovered in the air, smiling at each other. Daniel's magnificent white wings beat slowly, but he was breathing hard, just like Luce. She gently stroked his lustrous, downy wings near his shoulders, making Daniel groan sexily. He told her to do it harder and she did, both of them becoming extremely aroused.

"Luce, I hate to ask you to stop. But if you don't, I'm afraid we'll fall." He finally said.

"I'm sorry!" Luce said, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

"Don't be." Daniel winked at her and smiled. "That felt amazing. And now it's my turn."

He firmly held her waist with one arm and his free hand slid between her legs. Luce gasped as he gently stroked her core before slowly slipping one finger, then two inside her. She leaned back against his strong arm and moaned as he started moving his fingers back and forth. Soon, Daniel's third finger entered her and he moved faster. Luce managed to open her eyes and look at him a few times. He looked even more handsome when his hair was messy, his eyes dark with lust, his mouth partly open, breathing fast and calling her name. Daniel was also whispering to her all the dirty things he wanted to do with her, making her even more wet.

Luce came so fast this time. But she was still not satisfied. She needed more. And she knew Daniel did, too. She needed him to take her. Right here, in the sky. She couldn't wait one more second. It felt like she could explode from all the intense sexual desire that had been building inside her all this time. Between all their moaning and writhing against each other, she wasn't sure if she finally said "Take me!" or not, but she must have, because that's when Daniel's eyes burned violet in a way that she had never seen before, and he positioned himself so his arousal was at her entrance. Then he leaned in and kissed her slowly, but sexily, as he slowly penetrated her core. Luce gasped in between kisses as he steadily pushed inside, the pain making her forget about the pleasure for a moment. He tried to move slowly to make sure he didn't hurt her.

"Are you okay, Luce?" He asked her, a worried expression on his face. She looked a little pale.

"It hurt at first, but I think I'm okay now." Luce smiled to show him she was fine.

"Thank goodness." Daniel sighed and brushed her hair back from her face. "Is this okay?" He thrusted in a steady rhythm that was not too slow or too fast.

"Mmm... Yes... Yes..." Luce moaned.

Daniel's worried expression quickly changed to a seductive one. "We fit together perfectly. I can finally feel all of you. You're so wet and...delightfully tight." He whispered.

"Yes, because we're soulmates. You feel so good inside of me, filling me up, making me feel whole. Oh, Daniel...Daniel! Don't stop..." Luce said.

"Lucinda... You're mine. You're mine forever." He said, thrusting faster.

"Daniel... Yes! Yes! And you are also mine. Forever." She replied. Their eyes locked and Luce blushed hard. It was hard to look him in the eye when he was making love to her.

But shamelessly staring at each other while in the act was also a huge turn on, and soon they were locked in an intense kiss again. Daniel's lips came down hard on hers over and over, and they found themselves taking turns pulling at and sucking each others lips and tongues. She never imagined she would be able to have sex with Daniel, nevermind so high up in the air and in a dreamlike, foggy sky that seemed to belong to them alone. In between kisses, she looked at his elegant, ethereal wings that continued to beat strongly. She gazed at his entrancing handsome features, his beautiful violet eyes, his lustrous blonde hair. His sexy muscular chest and arms that would not let go of her no matter what.

She closed her eyes and clung to him as she felt they were both close to coming. She kept moaning and calling out his name over and over. Daniel was hungrily kissing her breasts and sucking her nipples hard as he moved his hips in a steady, fast rhythm. He held her at the waist with both arms at first, but now one hand strayed towards her bottom, groping it lustfully. Luce came hard, with a shudder and screamed out Daniel's name as she felt a flood of warmth and absolute bliss and pleasure spread through out her shaking body. It was an amazingly powerful orgasm that left her completely weak and satisfied. Luckily he still held on to her tightly, or else she would have fallen. Daniel came just a moment after she did, with a final hard thrust and a very sexy groan. He also cried out her name as he found his release. She felt warmth flow into her for a second time, but this time it came directly from Daniel's still throbbing arousal.

"Daniel..." She breathed.

"Lucinda..." He whispered.

They looked at each other intently, completely in love with each other. Luce hugged him and he hugged her back tightly. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly. It was perfect. Their first time was amazing, just like he promised. Daniel just held her and stroked her back until their breathing finally slowed down. It was then that Luce noticed that the sun was rising and the fog was beginning to thin. She felt vulnerable and more exposed than before and wondered if they were still invisible.

"Daniel, no one can see us still, right?" She asked.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Daniel looked at his watch quickly. "Oh no..."

"Daniel! Get us out of here!" She cried, mortified that someone should just happen to look up at the sky and see them in this compromising position, and fully nude. She would die if that someone was Shelby or Miles or worse, Cam.

"Just kidding! We have 5 minutes left!" He laughed.

"That was mean!" Luce yelled at him, hitting his chest. But she couldn't help laughing at the same time.

"Hey! Stop that, unless you want me to drop you!" He playfully said, though he had a firm grip on her. He leaned in and whispered "You being naked and so _fucking_ hot is already distracting enough. You're turning me on again."

Luce didn't need to look down to know he was telling the truth. Something big and hard was poking her in the stomach and it turned her on instantly. Their lips and bodies became entangled again and Daniel was thrusting so hard, at just the right angle, that she was dizzy with pleasure. He even grabbed her bottom so that he could move her hips faster and push deeper inside her. The more dominant and rough he was, the more aroused she became. They came fast and almost at the same time, Daniel riding out the waves of pleasure with her. He continued to thrust gently in and out, until he just held her and stayed inside of her, not wanting to lose that connection yet. But then he looked at his watch.

"Luce, we have to go." He said. She nodded sleepily, still weak from coming. "Don't be afraid...Let's fall together." He said, smiling at her, his eyes bright with excitement.

She didn't understand. But then Daniel's brilliant wings stopped fluttering and he wrapped them around both of them. They were falling fast. Luce reflexively screamed, but then Daniel kissed her and everything was all right. She felt safe in his arms, enveloped by his soft wings. He was caressing her with his wings, kissing her deeply, and his hands stroked and squeezed her body. The cold wind was rushing by as they were kissing and touching each other. Luce started to stroke his wings, too. It was unreal. It was unbelievably sexy and romantic and amazing. And then they were just holding each other, staring into each others' eyes, completely content. But soon, Daniel sensed that they were close and he had to unfurl his wings. His wings only had to beat a few times before they glided to the ledge. Daniel quickly opened the window and ushered her inside the room, warning that they are out of time.

Luce got inside, nervously expecting Shelby to wake up. But she wasn't there. Her bed was empty. Maybe she had heard them doing it in bed and freaked out and got the hell out of there. Or maybe she just decided to wake up early. Surely, she saw Luce's and Daniel's clothes on the floor. Right now, Luce could care less. She didn't regret being reckless with Daniel at all. After thousands of years of sexual tension, Daniel deserved this. She needed it badly, too. No matter the consequences, it was worth it. Curses and rules and common sense be damned. They were in love.

A wingless Daniel came up behind her and held her in his arms. She turned her head enough so he could give her a tender kiss.

"Shelby's gone." He said.

"I know. It's only 6:30. Do you think she heard us?"

"I don't know. But I know that we finally have some privacy and I know I'm going to want you again very very soon." He licked her ear and cupped her breasts to prove his point and she giggled.

Daniel locked the door before he jumped in bed with Luce and quickly straddled her. He showered her with kisses and his hands glided over all the curves of her body. Daniel said that when he was inside her and really aroused, though, he would have to let out his wings and they might have to do it on the hardwood floors or against the wall. Luce had no problem with that. Maybe she even preferred that, but she didn't tell him. He might have known, anyway, from that smirk he gave her after he saw how she reacted.

For a moment, Luce wondered when Daniel would come to his senses and realize they shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't even be here. She hoped he would not leave for at least another hour or two, though. She wanted more of this and then some cuddling. But she decided to not think about that now and just focus on all the sexy things Daniel was doing to her. Before she gave into the pleasure completely, she made a mental note to try to spike Daniel's drinks sometimes.

* * *

_Wow, I had a lot of fun writing this fic. Haha. I'm almost done with another Daniel/Luce sexy (but incest-ish) fic, so remember to check my page these days, because this time I'm pretty sure I'll get that one up SOON! haha. also, remember it's rated M, so change your filter preference so that you can see it if you've got it on the default setting. THANKS FOR READING MY FICS! *hugs* AND I'M LOOKING FORWARD TO THE FALLEN MOVIE NEXT YEAR! YEY! Jeremy Irvine is so cute. I am kind of afraid the movie will suck, but i'm still excited about it because of Jeremy Irvine's hotness. lollll._


End file.
